Pride and Prejudice The butterfly effect
by Mazz Ninja
Summary: Anne gets transported into the 1995 BBC series of Pride and Prejudice and replaces Charlotte Lucas. What happens when she makes the slightest of changes? terrible summary read and tell me what u think.K
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- don't own any characters of pride and prejudice.**

**This is a story I wrote after watching Lost in Austen. It was so terrible I had to write my own story about someone going into the book but I've also incorporated a bit of Pleasantville and the chaos theory into it (sort of). Here goes! (Bear with me! I haven't written for over 3 years. A bit rusty)**

**Chapter 1:**

Anne checked her answering machine as she walked into her small London apartment in Bromley. There were no messages just like the previous day and the day before that and every day before that from the day she bought the answering machine. She did not even know why she had one in the first place except that by chance, the man of her dreams could see her and track her down and try to call her. He would be able to leave a message. She knew this was nearly impossible as she hardly even conversed with any men and she hadn't been on a date since she was 15 years old. The only man she had a relationship with was...

"Mr Darcy" she said to herself out loud, "if you could even call that a relationship". She put her things down neatly in their place, went to her bedroom and put on her regency style tailor made nightgown. The silence of her apartment was a striking contrast to the busyness of the office she worked in in the heart of London. At work and on the tube to and from work she was constantly bumping into people. Even though she hardly spoke to anyone, she was always grateful for that human contact, especially when she came home at night to the emptiness of her tiny apartment. She had had a few admirers in her life but none where ever 'the one'. Of course 'the one' mean someone exactly like Mr Darcy.

Anne knew what it meant to be alone. She was an old child and her mother had spent thousands of pounds on fertility treatment to have her. She was conceived when her mother was 45 so it was no wonder that at the young age of 24 years, she had lost both her parents.

But she did have one consolation in her life. She was completely and utterly obsessed with Pride and Prejudice. So much so, that she secretly wished she was part of that world. She would come home every night after work, dress in her nightgown, make some dinner and sit in front of the TV to watching the 1995 BBC series and wish she could be there with all those wonderful characters. In a world with respectable, modest ladies and chivalrous gentlemen, where people cared about manners and etiquette, right and wrong. A world where there were rules that people followed and people were honest not for fear of punishment but for wanting to do the right thing. That was the world she wanted to be part of. She had often thought that she lived about 200 years too late.

That evening, as she sat down to eat her dinner, she had a strange urge to burst out crying. She had accidently broken the remote control for the DVD player which meant she couldn't watch P&P. She had to content herself with reading the book instead.

The next morning, Anne decided to take the remote to the closest repair shop on her way to work. There was only one repair shop she knew of. The owner was an old Persian man that was very strange and almost sinister looking. She had to stress on him to have it ready by 7pm so she could go home and watched P&P.

On her way home, she went to the Persian man again but he didn't have it ready.

"I did ask you several times to have it ready by 7, Mr." She said calmly.

"I am sorry miss but I wasn't able to. I'll have it ready by tomorrow"

"I need it tonight" she said forcing a smile.

"What is the hurry, miss? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be sitting at home in front of the TV on a Friday night"

"I need to watch something that's all" she said defensively

"What?"

She gave him a confused look. She hesitated, deciding against telling him to mind his own business.

He somehow seemed to understand.

" I have just the thing for you" he said in his sinister voice. He handed her a bulky remote that only had one button.

"No it's ok, I'll wait for you to fix my one"

"Trust me, this one is better, miss. Try it. If it doesn't work come back, but I can guarantee it will make you very happy. Very, very happy". He gave her the smile again. She shivered but took the remote and power walked home.

As soon as she got in, before putting her things down, she ran to the TV, turned it on and pressed the button. The DVD player turned on instantly.

"Perfect!" she said to herself. She pressed the button again to turn it off so she could start her routine when all of a sudden she found herself in another room. The remote was still in her hand. She looked around. The walls were dressed with very old looking green and bronze wall paper. There was a bed in the middle of the room and an antique dressing table close to it. Anne moved toward the window and was shocked to see the a luscious green garden outside and a carriage complete with horses and footmen waiting under her window.

_Where the hell am I?_ She thought. _What's going on?_

A second ago she was in her living room watching P&P. At the exact moment she realised where she might be, she heard a knock on the door. It opened instantly and in came Mariah Lucas.

"Charlotte, what are you wearing? Father said we will depart in an hour"

"Charlotte?" she said,

"What is the matter with you Charlotte? Where did you get those clothes from?"

Anne realised with overwhelming delight that the remote had transported her into the world of P&P. How many times had she daydreamt that this would happen? How long had she felt that the P&P world was her true home?

"Please leave me Mariah; I will be ready within the hour. Just send in the girl to do my hair"

As Mariah was leaving, Anne asked "where are we going again?"

"To the assembly room for the ball"

"Oh yes. I had almost forgotten. Please tell father I will be down directly"

Mariah gave her another curious look and left the room.

Anne could hardly contain herself. She was beyond thrilled. She was in ecstasy. She was living her dream. Actually it was not exactly her dream, because she always fantasised that she was Elizabeth. It seems she had replaced Charlotte Lucas somehow.

"I'm probably dreaming anyway but I might as well make the most of it" she said to herself. She took off her clothes, carefully put the remote in her handbag and squashed them all in the back of the closet. Then quickly put on one of Charlotte's gown. Soon after, the maid came in to style her hair. Anne's hair was naturally straight so she asked the girl to curl it from the back to make it wavy. As she looked in the mirror, Anne realised that her character was seen as plain and unattractive.

_We'll see about that_, she thought.

When the girl finished her hair and left the room, Anne rummaged around in her handbag and found her makeup. She put on her eyeliner, mascara, blush and some lip-gloss to shine her lips.

_What an advantage!_ She thought, _no matter what I look like, ill definitely look better than any woman there with this stuff on. _

It was surprisingly easy to be Charlotte. She recognised everyone around her and she knew exactly what was to be said and what was going to happen.

On arriving at the assembly room, she could tell that everyone was staring at her. She even heard a few people say "who is that delightful creature?"

_I wonder if this will alter the story,_ she thought, _it doesn't really matter anyway; as long as Elizabeth and Mr Darcy get married in the end._

Smiling to herself, she waited with Mariah for the Bennets to come. When they arrived, she recognised them and waved them over. Elizabeth and Jane came and greeted her instantly.

"It is so good to see you Charlotte" Elizabeth said

"You look so pretty Charlotte", Jane remarked

Anne blushed and said "Thank you". It would take some getting used to for her to answer to 'Charlotte' but she would do anything to be in this world!

When enough people had arrived, the dancing started.

Anne was approached by three gentlemen who asked to dance with her the first two dances but she said no. She had only ever practiced the dancing at home in her living room. She would have to watch it live a few times before she had the confidence to do it. So she stood against the wall next to Jane and Mary and watched Elizabeth dance.

As soon as the dance ended, everyone fell into silence. Anne looked around the room and saw Mr. Bingley and his party entered the room including MR. Darcy!

"Oh MY God!" she squealed. A few people turned to look at her. She instinctively put her hand over her mouth. She watched as Sir Lucas greeted him

Anne was so excited. It took all her courage not to go and talk to Mr. Darcy. She couldn't believe that she was in the vicinity of him. She was deeply engrossed in staring at him when Elizabeth came to stand with them

"Only two ladies there after all. Do you know how they are Charlotte?"

"Yes, they're Mr. Bingley's sister. The shorter one is Mrs Hurst. Mr Hurst is there next to her" She paused. Those were not exactly Charlotte's words from the series. Did it matter as long as the meaning is there? Anne would just have to find out the hard way.

"Who is that other man with them?" Jane asked.

"Oh that's Mr. Darcy," Anne said smiling,"he's rich and handsome and..." Anne paused again to reflect. "Actually, your mother knows all about him. I think she wants to talk to you". She gestured for Elizabeth and Jane to go to their mother.

Anne had no idea what she was going to do. It was her ultimate fantasy to be here in the story with all the characters surrounding her and her being about to talk to them but she wasn't sure what damage she could do to the story by simply changing words or actions. She kept thinking about that movie, the butterfly effect and how if one thing changed it could cause a lot of things to change. If she was too engrossed in these thoughts, then how would be she able to make the most of this? She decided to ignore the thoughts and concentrate instead on enjoying herself.

She turned to Mary and said, "Mary, what is the latest book you've read?"

"I've been indulging myself in the bible of late. It is a great pick up in hard times"

"Hard times?" Anne was surprised by the comment.

"Indeed, I... I "she did not finish her sentence but Anne could tell what she meant

"Mary, do you not think you will be married?"

Mary gave Anne a stern look. "Whatever makes you say that?" she said coldly

"Mary, I am your friend. You can tell me anything you know"

Her eyes inspected Anne for a while. Anne was watching the exchange between Mrs. Bennet and Mr. Bingley as she listened.

Mary relaxed and sighed.

"I'm afraid you are right. I am losing hope that I will find a suitor"

"Mary, your only 18. You have plenty of time to find someone"

Mary smiled enthusiastically, her furry brows high, her moustache visible in the light, her pale face and unattractive expressions making her look scary.

_If only I could give her a makeover_, Anne thought. Then she remembered her handbag and her makeup! It was the perfect crime!

Anne looked around the room and watched for a minute as Mr. Darcy slighted Mrs. Bennet when she was trying to convince him to dance.

"Mary, what if I tell you that I might be able to help you?" Anne whispered, "I could come to your house tomorrow when I visit Elizabeth to tell her about..."

"Tell her about what?"

She was about to say to tell her about the party at Lucas lodge but decided against it. She can't tell any of the characters what will happen in the future in case something happened.

"Never mind. I will be there tomorrow though"

Anne stayed standing next to Mary deep in thought when suddenly Mr Bingley came and asked her to dance with him.

_This must be the dance that vexes Mrs. Bennet greatly_, she thought. She was shaking while she danced, always a couple of seconds behind everyone else so that she had time to see what the next move was. Shortly after, Mariah called her over to go home.

_What an eventful day!_ She thought, _if I go to sleep and wake up here again, then it must be real!_

**The writing is... let's say juvenile. But what do you think of the plot people? Should I keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx**** for the reviews guys:) I really appreciate it. Sorry for the really long delay in chapters. Ill try to be quicker next time.**

When Anne woke the next morning, she was surprised to see a servant in her room opening up the blinds and asking her about her sleep.

_Im still here!_ She thought.

She got dressed and went down stairs to have breakfast. Sir William, his wife and Mariah were already seated.

"Charlotte, my dear, your opinion is needed," Sir William said as he gestured for Anne to take the seat on his right, "What do you say to a party here at Lucas Lodge tomorrow evening?"

"Indeed that is an excellent idea... father," Anne answered with a laugh. She was really being to like this life. She had not used the word father for a very long time. She tried not to think too much about her actual father and said "May I go to Longbourne after breakfast and invite the Bennets?"

"Of course. I will send Roger to invite Mr Bingley and his party directly." Sir William said.

"Will Mr Darcy be coming do you think, father?" Mariah asked between mouthfuls of bread and jam.

"I do not see why he should not come."

"He was not very nice to Lizzy at the dance," Mariah remarked looking at Anne.

"What did Lizzy say about it Charlotte?" Lady Lucas asked.

"She did not tell me anything," Anne said to herself realising that she shouldve had a conversation about it with Lizzy on the night of the dance.

"That is to say," She stuttered when she realised everyone was looking at her, "he said that she was not handsome enough to tempt him into dancing with her. I daresay he is a very proud."

"Indeed he is," Mariah shouted, "Lydia told me that he did not care to dance with any woman at the dance because they were not as rich as he is."

Sir William got into the discussion as well and Anne could see that it would be a useless conversation, so she excused herself and headed to the Bennets.

She got there a little earlier than she was supposed to. She knew this because she could see Jane and Elizabeth picking flowers in the garden and talking. The steward directed her to them and she came upon them as Elizabeth was saying "I do not like them at all." When she saw Anne, she greeted her with a kiss and a hug. Jane did the same.

"Who do you not like, Lizzy?" Anne asked smiling.

Elizabeth linked arms with her sister and her friend. "I was speaking about Mr Bingleys sisters"

"Be careful Lizzy," Anne smiled at Jane, "They may one day be part of your family"

"I see what you mean Charlotte and I daresay youre wrong," Jane said blushing.

They all laughed

Anne stopped as they turned towards the entrance of the house. "Lizzy, what is it that Mr Darcy told you yesterday. You did not tell me," she said trying to make up for what she had missed the night of the party.

Elizabeth proceeded to tell Anne the conversation she had heard between Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy. They laughed again.

"Do not be so harsh in your judgement of him, Lizzy," Anne said "for you do not know how events will unfold in the future."

"Charlotte I do not care about that. The only thing I can say about the future is that I will never dance with him. I promised my mother after the dance"

"Yeah right," Anne said under her breath

"I beg your pardon?" Jane asked

"I forgot that I had come to invite your family to a party at Lucus lodge tomorrow evening"

Anne passed the next day helping the Lucuses prepare for the party. The thrill of being part of a family, being asked her opinions and giving orders was such that she longed to scream from excitement.

That night when the guests arrived, she waited til the Bennets entered and when Mary walked in, Anne had enough time to pull her aside and apply some eye liner, mascara and lip gloss on her. She looked a lot less nerdy and a little more feminine.

She greeted her guests one by one including Mr Bingley and his party. She was debating within herself whether or not she should befriend Mr Darcy. It would definitely be the perfect crime. After she greeted him, she decided it would make more sense to befriend Louisa and Caroline than Mr Darcy. So she payed them every attention throughout the night.

She spend a while talking to them, preventing Sir Lucas from talking to them about introducing them to court. They seemed to like her when she hung onto their every word and discussed in great detail all the different fashion and clothing she knew they liked. They got along so well that by the end of the conversation, Caroline invited her for dinner. _Yes! I got my foot in the door!_ she thought.

Anne then excused herself to go and speak to Lizzy who was conversing with Colonel and Mrs Forster. On her way, she remembered Mary just as she heard Lydia in her loud voice declaring how she longed for a ball.

"Mary, my dear," Anne said, "would you like to play a dancing song?"

"But there is still two movements," she said seeming a little distressed

"I know my dear but I would very much like my guests to dance and be jolly. You know there is no one else here who plays as well as you do!" she said, handing the sheets to Mary.

Before Lydia could say another word, Anne said aloud "Let us have a dance now, shall we? Lydia, would you like to lead?"

This seemed to make everyone happy and avoid the Bennets embarrassing themselves. For a brief second, Anne thought about the impact this will have on Mr Darcy and Elizabeth's relationship.

As she approached Lizzy, she could see Mr Darcy looking at her. Smiling to herself, she pointed it out to Lizzy.

"I cannot think why, unless he means to frighten me with his contempt!"

"Im sure you are wrong"

"And what makes you so sure?" Elizabeth said suspiciously

"Because I am an excellent judge of character" she said teasingly. Anne looked over at the piano forte seeing Mary glowing. "Doesn't Mary look pretty this evening?"

"Indeed she does" Elizabeth said surprised, "I hardly noticed before but she definitely seems to have blossomed"

Pleased with herself Anne asked "Do you think Mr Bingley is in love with Jane?"

"It is obvious that he likes her very much"

"You may not like my advice Lizzy, but I really think Jane should show some enthusiasm towards Mr Bingley. Perhaps more than she feels"

"Before she is certain of his character and her own regard for him?"

"Well, you and I both know Jane well enough but he does not. He may get the wrong impression and think she has no interest in him"

"That is not sound, Charlotte. You would not act like that yourself," Elizabeth said.

Just as she spoke, Lydia let out a roar of laughter.

"I better speak to my sister before she exposes us all to ridicule," she said looking worried.

Anne walked over to Caroline and Louisa to speak to them whilst keeping her eye on Mr Darcy and Elizabeth talking to Sir William. Despite his embarrassing and annoying ways, Anne realised that Sir William was actually a good natured simple man. A lot like her own father.

"Please excuse me," Caroline said curtsying and walking over to Mr Darcy.

_I wasnt the only one watching,_ she thought, looking at Mr Darcy talking to Caroline.

Soon after, the night ended and the guests left.

_That was a job well done_, she said to herself as she closed her bedroom door, changed and went to sleep.


End file.
